


Old Ghosts I thru IV

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-26
Updated: 2000-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Dana has a chance meeting from a past love.





	Old Ghosts I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Old Ghosts by Susan Alexander

Title: Old Ghosts  
Author: Susan Alexander  
Written: 05/26/2000  
Category: Scully Slash  
Excuses: ARGH! I can't stand it any more. All the MSR after the season finale is making me nauseous. Normally, I sit on the fence on the MSR subject. But all this talk of... well I don't want to spoil it for anyone.  
Spoilers: Nothing major. Through All Things I guess.  
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, Skinner all belong to Fox and 1013. I own Sara if that is possible. She has sorta taken on a life of her own. This story contains female on female sex. If that bothers you don't read it.  
Feedback: Yes, please. My first story posted to this list. Send it to  
Archive: Yes but let me know where.  
Beta read? Nope. Do I care? Yeah. But not enough to stop writing. Proofread in the dead of night by sleepy eyes.

* * *

Apartment of Dana Scully  
11:00 PM  
Saturday

She was going to kill him. She could see no other option. It was late Saturday evening and the phone was ringing. It was either a family emergency, which she doubted because her family hardly spoke to her anymore even in emergencies, or Mulder.

Mulder, her best friend and partner at the FBI. Mulder, whom she would step in front of a bullet for. Mulder, who knew that she was suffering from a raging case of insomnia.

Fox Mulder, the man she was going to kill for calling her after she finally fell asleep.

"Scully," she answered. She was only slightly rough with the word. Chances were small that it might be her mother, but there was a chance.

"Scully? Did I wake you?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did," she said.

"Oh shit. I am sorry Scully. But it could not wait."

"Did aliens land on the White House lawn tonight?"

"Uh, no."

"Did smoky the bastard confess to everything on video tape?"

"No."

"Did you shoot yourself while cleaning your gun?"

"No."

"Then it can wait, Mulder. Goo..."

"Scully! Don't hang up. "

"What is it Mulder?" She asked in aspiration.

"I am in the hospital."

Thud. Scully sat up on the floor and grabbed the phone.

"What?"

"I have the chicken pox."

Dana Scully, M.D. knew how dangerous chicken pox could be to an adult. Especially a male adult. But she had to force the laughter back down anyway. If someone was going to catch chicken pox it would be her partner Mulder.

"I thought you said you already had them when we went to interview Chad Jensen."

"Are you laughing?" He asked in amazement. She smiled and then got serious.

"You know me better than that Mulder," she replied.

"You are laughing!"

He was whining. That was bad. She was suddenly glad she was not a doctor on duty at that hospital.

"I am not laughing Mulder."

"Hmpt. Okay. Can you come get me?" He asked.

"You can't check out of a hospital on your own?"

"The doctor wont let me leave unless I have someone to stay with me."

"And why is that?" She was a little irritated at his presumption. She knew that she should probably go to him. She also knew the hospital was the best place for him.

"I passed out at the video store."

* * *

Scully's tennis shoes made soft squeaking noises as she approached the room that Mulder was a guest in. She so rarely wore them that it would take her a few years to wear them down to a non squeaking pair.

Mulder was dressed and anxious to leave when she entered the room. He jumped up and nearly knocked over the doctor who was attempting to remove the thermometer from his mouth.

"Sit down Mr. Mulder or I will get the restraints out," the doctor said firmly.

Scully smirked her best Mulder smirk and approached the bed that he was forced back upon.

"Restraints? All ready Mulder? A new record," she said.

He gave her a pained look and she widened her smirk. The doctor turned to face Scully and the world stopped.

"Hello, Dana," the woman said.

"Sara...Uh, is he giving you trouble?" She asked completely flustered.

Mulder blinked. Scully flustered?

"No worse than most cops. He can go home with you if you stay with him for at least a week."

"No way." Scully said.

"Scully! Please. I would do it for you," He sounded so desperate that she was going to reconsider. Then he spoke again.

"Playing Doctor will be fun Scully."

"I don't want to play Mulder. That is why I called Frohike. He will be here after he finishes watching the movie you loaned him."

"You can't do this to me Scully."

"I am not doing anything to you Mulder. My nephew is coming for a visit Thursday. Although the thought of Bill getting it is amusing at the least, I will not allow you to expose Matthew to the chicken pox."

Sara coughed to cover her laugh and both agents looked at her.

"Yes, Dana, I remember Bill. Him having the chicken pox is something I would like to witness. But you should probably not purposely expose him to it."

"You are right. Bill can be almost as whiny as Mulder. I don't think my mother needs that."

"How is Margaret?" Sara asked as she put Mulder back in bed.

"She is doing well," Scully said. Sara nodded.

"Do I even want to know how you two know each other?" Mulder asked.

"Med school," they answered in unison.

Scully smiled a little at Sara who chuckled softly.

"Some things never change," they said in unison.

"Stop it!" They chimed. Scully let out a soft laugh and Sara joined.

"I am going off duty in an hour Mr. Mulder. I will not be back to see you. However, I have left strict instructions you will not go home alone. If you are caught out of bed again we will restrain you. Understood?"

He nodded meekly and watched her leave.

"Scully..."

"No, Mulder."

"But Scully!"

They argued until Frohike showed up.

* * *

Scully closed her eyes and then opened them again. She could not sleep. All she could think about was Sara Mitchell. In her mind she could see the bright and funny 23 year old girl she had first met.

Scully had not mentioned to Mulder that Dr. Mitchell was a little more than a friend from medical school. They had roomed together for a year. A year in which Scully had discovered herself.

Sara had taught Dana many things not the least being that making love to a woman could be phenomenal. After seeing Sara again Scully was feeling it all again.

After leaving Mulder she had tracked down Sara and invited her to the cafeteria for a drink. It had been awkward and uncomfortable at first. Then they had both slowly relaxed and ended up talking until four a.m. After exchanging phone numbers and parting ways Scully had gone home with every intention of sleeping until her body hurt from not moving. But Scully was having a hard time not thinking about the wild nights of love making that they had shared. Scully was lonely and seeing Sara brought it all to the surface.

It had been way too long since her last sexual encounter that had truly meant anything to her. If she was being honest with herself she would say Sara was the only one who ever really mattered.

Not that she had slept around. But the others just did not hold the same meaning to her.

Scully put Daniel, Jack and Ed out of her mind and concentrated on Sara. She could remember the feeling that she would get when they kissed. How her stomach would do a flip, like she was on a roller coaster.

She remembered the feel of Sara's lips on her body. As she thought about Sara's tongue and the way she would run it over her body, her hand moved down the front of her silk pajama bottoms. They were slightly damp from the thoughts she was having.

Dana groaned softly as she touched herself through the silk. Her apartment had suddenly become very warm. She felt the warmth creeping through her body.

Dana slipped the bottoms of her silk pajamas off and let them slide off her bed. The nerve endings in her body were ablaze. She felt every touch and every movement of her body with and intensity that she had forgotten she could possess.

For the past seven years all of her energy had been wrapped up in work. But tonight she was feeling it in her body again.

Just seeing Sara again had brought it back.

Dana's fingers flew over her clit and without much thought she put her other hand up her silk blouse. She was just going with the feeling. For the first time in a long time she had turned off the part of her mind that had logic and reason and she was feeling.

She felt the heat. The world was about to explode. In her mind she saw

Sara. She felt her. She remembered.

The orgasm hit her hard. Her hand did not stop. In her mind it was Sara's hand.

After she had come down from euphoria Dana took her top off. It was way too hot to sleep with clothing on. As she fell asleep she began to dream of a time when she could count on being held by someone who loved her. Someone she loved.

* * *

The Local No Tell Motel  
Anderson Indiana  
9:00 PM  
Tuesday

It was so hot in their room. The broken air conditioner did nothing but make for a place to put the collection of candles Dana had brought with her.

The fans that they had scrounged for only blew the dust and warm air around making it harder to breathe if that was possible. Dana Scully lay on the bed. She wore not a stitch of clothing.

Sara Mitchell stood over the foot of the bed. Brushing her dark bangs out of her eyes she looked down at Dana and surveyed the scene in front of her.

Dana's soft skin was inviting her to taste it. Sara could see the glistening wetness between Dana's legs reflecting the candle light. She wanted to devour the older woman.

With much anticipation, Dana watched as Sara climbed upon the foot of the bed. Sara, tall and lanky, moved as if she were a cat. She didn't just approach between Dana's legs. She stealthy slid up the bed.

Dana's breathing was becoming more and more labored and Sara had not even touched her yet. Expectation was causing Dana's wetness to spread further than it ever had before. In this moment she knew nothing except that she needed Sara's mouth on her. Her hands touching her. Her tongue in her.

Sara wasted no time in finding Dana's kiss. It began soft and gentle and grew intense as their tongues fought for room in the others mouth. The kiss lasted until the need for air overcame anything else. Dana protested when Sara shifted off of her. The feeling she was getting from Sara's body on hers was something she had never experienced before.

The oppressive heat in the room grew as Sara began to move her full lips over Dana's exposed body. She started at the top of Dana's head and moved down slowly. She kissed every part of Dana's face and then began to nuzzle the soft skin of Dana's neck.

When Sara took one of her nipples in to her mouth she gasped at the sensation. Of course it was not the first time that some one had caressed her breasts like this but it had never caused her stomach to flutter in such a way. The external heat was making the sexual arousal much more concentrate.

Sara was doing her part too. And well.

Dana felt a bit empty when Sara left her chest for her stomach but the feeling did not last long. Her back arched when Sara licked her stomach and circled her navel. Her heart beat in time with the soft caresses.

Sara was enjoying the smooth exploration of Dana Scully's body. Slowly and gently driving her out of her mind. On her stomach. Her hips. Her legs. The inside of her thigh.

For so long she had dreamed of this.

Dana squirmed on the damp sheets. She was melting into infinity and about to implode taking Sara with her. Her whole body was covered in a light layer of sweat. Her frame was also enclosed in deep desire and it radiated more than the perspiration.

Dana felt Sara's mouth lightly brush her clit and she gasped. Sara pulled back and then pulled apart the skin around Dana's soft pussy. Then she flicked Dana's clit with her tongue. Dana let out a primal grunt and bucked her hips.

So close...

Sara moved down further and inhaled. She was going to enter Dana with her mouth. She needed nothing more than to fill her mouth with Dana's erotic liquid.

Dana's mind was racing around what Sara was doing. Where she was going. How she was making it feel.

The world was swirling colors and light.

Pounding in her head.

So close...

BANG. BANG. BANG.

In some part of her mind Dana knew that someone was hitting the wall.

Wall? Door.

Dana Scully sat up in bed.

BANG.

"Scully!?"

BANG.

"Scully!?"

BANG.

Mulder. The dream faded a little as she grabbed her bathrobe.

"Keep your shorts on Mulder. I'm coming."

'Or I was about to.' she thought.

The area between her legs was very damp. She could smell it and knew that Mulder would also. It would not be the first time for either of them. She never would forget the day she walked into the wrong room and found him on the bed, masturbating. He had not even noticed that she was standing there until he had finished.

She had applauded and he had blushed the color of a fire engine. She liked to remind him of it every once and a while.

Scully didn't care what she smelled like right now. She jerked the door open and looked at Mulder.

"Is there a problem Mulder?" She asked.

They were in Anderson, Indiana on a case and Mulder had been clinging to her more than usual. His bout with the chicken pox had left him feeling dependent and he had chosen Scully to lean on. Apparently Frohike had given him the boot.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked. He smirked and she almost lost it.

"I was asleep," was all she said.

"It is only nine o'clock Scully. I thought we could go check out the local night life."

"Mulder. While you slept this afternoon I preformed four autopsies. My feet hurt. My back hurts. My *eyes* hurt. I'm going back to bed. You should too. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired."

"Of course not. You slept all day." She snapped. She needed to get back in bed. Now.

"Okay, okay... I am just a little worried about you. You are not sleeping much are you Scully?"

"YOU keep waking me up!"

"I'm sorry, Scully. Forgive me?" He asked playfully.

Sometimes he did not get it.

"I will take it under advisement. May I go back to sleep now?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry Scully."

'So am I,' she thought as she crawled back into bed. He would never know how sorry she was.

Release took less than a minute. When it came Dana's world shattered into a thousand bright lights, each bringing the next sensation.

Dana Scully slept sound for the rest of the night.

* * *

Three Days Later  
Apartment of Dana Scully

Damn she was nervous. This was a bad idea. They should have gone out to eat. Inviting Sara to her apartment was a mistake.

But it was done. She had offered to cook a meal for them and now she was rushing around after a long day at the office with Mulder. She was about to change her clothes when there was a knock at the door.

'Damn it all to Hell,' she thought. She checked her hair and minimal makeup in the reflection off her microwave oven and then walked to the door.

She hesitated.

Apprehension had been building in her all day. As she reached for the door handle it overtook her. Then as always her right brain kicked in and Scully opened the door.

Sara was standing there in her blue jeans, T-shirt and hiking boots. Dana had to remember to breathe.

Sara felt her heart stop as she surveyed Dana in her suit. It was better than anything her imagination could had ever come up with. And she had seen many things in her imagination over the years.

After a few seconds she remembered how to talk.

"Hi," Sara said shyly.

Scully disappeared and Dana smiled.

"Hi. Come on in. I was about to change." She said as she lead Sara to the living room area. Sara nodded.

"Cool. Go change your clothes and I will rifle through your belongings out here," she told Dana. Dana laughed.

"Okay, but I keep the good stuff in the bedroom," she replied over her shoulder as she walked to the bedroom.

Sara laughed but passed on the joke about exploring the bedroom. She didn't want to scare Dana with what she was daring to hope. She was not going to screw this up. Not like she did the last time.

Dana changed her clothes in record time. She was actually bouncing. Dana wanted every second with Sara that she could get.

'I am acting like a lovesick teenage girl,' she thought. She grinned goofily in the bedroom mirror.

When she entered the living room she saw that Sara was not ransacking her possessions as promised. Instead she was staring intently at the print that Dana had hung next to the entrance to the dining room. She was lost in the past.

"It is not!" Dana objected.

"Yes, it is. Look at the colors Dana. They radiate."

"They are ugly. And they don't match!"

"Art is not about matching," Sara said wisely.

"You are a medical student. Not an artist. What do you know about art?"

"I know that 'Retention' is awesome," Sara said.

During a spring break when both of them had scraped together the cash for a few days in New York they had visited many of the tourist traps. The Museum of Natural History had been at the top of Sara's list to see.

They had argued about the painting for months after that. Anytime they disagreed on something they would chalk it up to Retention.

Sometimes anal even.

Scully had found a copy of the print in a shop during her bout with cancer.

Though she was not sure why she had bought it on the spot.

In the past two years it had brought back good memories for her. She had moved it to the spot it currently hung in shortly before she and Sara had made their reacquaintance.

She attributed that move to root beer.

"Nice," Sara commented when she caught Dana staring at her.

"Yeah. It grew on me," Dana replied with a shrug. Sara smiled.

"Like mold?"

"Or fungus."

"Same element," Sara pointed out.

"Semantics. Fungus sounds so much worse," Dana said.

"Perspective."

"Whatever," Dana replied.

"Well, working for the FBI certainly has enlarged your vocabulary," Sara said.

Dana flinched a little. The FBI was the sore point between them. Between almost everyone that Dana had known back then. Sara had given Dana an ultimatum. No FBI or no Sara.

Dana Scully, having finally found her own voice, mostly in part to Sara, balked and then she walked.

"I am sorry, Dana. That was a low blow." Sara said.

"S'ok okay. I know you think that my joining the FBI was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Was it?" Sara asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I gave up on having regrets about it many years ago."

"Good."

"So what am I missing by not working in a hospital or private practice?"

"I deal with cranky sick people all of the time. Sometimes I wonder if I should have joined the FBI with you. Working in an ER is hell sometimes."

"I'd bet you have some interesting stories."

"Like the guy who came in with a stick of dynamite in his rectal cavity?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Sara smirked at Dana.

"He had crossed the wrong man and almost got his ass blew off. It was a small stick but all the same."

Dana raised an eyebrow wondering if Sara was pulling her leg.

"I am sure that you have had some interesting things happen to you," Sara said.

"Is that a hint?"

"Do I need to get out the sledgehammer?"

"Maybe... Hmmmm... Oh, I met Jose Chung."

"Oooooo I love him," Sara said.

"So I remember. He is quite the piece of work."

"Tell me!" Sara said.

"Well, I work in a very small section of the Bureau. It is called the X-Files. We deal in the unexplained."

"I thought all unsolved crime was unexplained."

"True. But not like this. My partner, Mulder, remember him?" Dana asked with a grin.

"Pox boy. Yes, I remember him."

"He stumbled upon a collection of files in the basement of the Hoover Building. Most deal with the paranormal."

"Paranormal? You are a ghost buster?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"We have had a few ghosts. Most of it is very earthly. Like the case where I met Chung. Kids abducted by aliens."

"Aliens? Aliens are earthly?"

Dana gave her a brief overview of that case and her conclusions about it. Sara was dumbfounded into silence before she burst out laughing.

"I read 'From Outer Space' Diana," she said with a snicker.

"Don't laugh, Sara. You could be visited by the men in black next!" They both burst out laughing at that.

"So where have your travel taken you in the past... has it really been this long?"

"Yes it has. I got my license in Georgia and worked in Atlanta for a couple years. When my mother became too much I moved to California. I moved back east a couple years ago and have worked at the Georgetown ER ever since."

"I am surprised we did not run in to each other sooner. Mulder and I seem to be in and out of hospitals on a regular basis. His chicken pox are just the latest."

"You get hurt a lot?"

"We have had some very odd things happen to us. And I need a lot of medical tests done on things that we are investigating."

"Define odd," Sara asked intrigued.

"Well, I almost had my head chopped off by a cannibal. And Mulder had brain surgery earlier this year."

"Cannibals?"

"Yeah. Cannibals, Satanists, cults. If they are here Mulder will find them."

"Wow... And here I thought you were just tracking down serial killers and other nasty people."

"Serial killers are pretty rare. But there is plenty of other obdurate things and people out there."

"I think they hang out in the ER."

"How did you ever get into emergency medicine? I always pictured you as in neurosurgery."

"Ahhh, that was Fathers wish. If I was insistent on becoming a doctor then it better be one of the more respectable fields. Brain or heart surgeon were always good choices. After he passed mother expected me to come home and help her through it all. I left that job up to Jessica and David. I am pretty sure they have not forgiven me yet. Mother cut off all support during my third year as a resident. At that point I figured Fuck It I was going to do my thing and not theirs."

"Does your mother still speak to you?" Dana asked picturing the snob of a woman she had met one Sunday afternoon after a wild night of sex with her daughter.

"No. She officially disowned me a few years ago after she as told about my sexual preference," Sara said. She had started bashing heads with Tiffany Mitchell at the age of 9 and they had not let up since. The fact that Sara was a lesbian was too much for Tiffany.

Mother disapproved of everything Sara ever did. She had learned a long time ago that she would never measure up. It had taken a lot of therapy for her to realize that she did not need to.

"I am sorry, Sara. That must be terrible," Dana said softly.

"Not as bad as you might think. By that time I didn't have much feeling left for her."

"How did she find out?"

"Jessie told her. She came up for a visit and I made the mistake of trusting her with it. The first blow up she had with Mother after that she used it as a weapon."

Dana cringed. She could not imagine Melissa ever doing something like that no matter how much she fought with Bill and Margaret.

"How is your sister? Still roaming the world?"

"No. She passed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry Dana. She was quite young."

"Yes, she was," Dana said staring at the spot her sisters body had laid.

"How, if I may ask?" Sara asked softly. Dana flinched and then looked up. She knew the tears were making her eyes brighter.

"It was a horrible mixup. The bullet was meant for me. Missy was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh Dana..."

Dana waved away the kind hand. She fought for control and Scully finally won.

"Come on. Dinner is almost ready," Dana finally said when the silence got too loud.

"It smells wonderful."

"Lemon Pepper Chicken."

Sara smiled and Dana almost melted.

As they ate they talked about medical school and the situations that they managed to get in and out of. Laughter was abundant. After dinner they moved back to the couch and the talk turned more serious.

Past loves.

"After we split up I got involved with a woman who liked to make me feel bad. She used what ever she could. Words, intimidation, her fists. After her I just stopped seeing people and concentrated on my work."

"After you left I got involved with a married man. Then I was drawn to one of my instructors at the academy."

"Both wonderful choices?" Sara asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah. Married men are always a good choice," Dana said with her own hints of innuendo.

"I can see the mistake now but at one time I was convinced that he was the one. Jack. Well he was Jack. A good man but not the right one."

"All men?" Sara asked. The wine was making her braver.

"Yes. I did everything I could to convince myself that it...we were a mistake," Dana said softly.

"And were we?" Sara asked just as soft.

"Anything but," Dana said.

The glass didn't shatter when it hit the floor but the wine spread out. Sara pushed into the kiss and Dana ended up laying down under her.

Time froze.

* * *

One Late Rainy May Night  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
The Couch

Dana ended the kiss as air became a priority over the need to have her mouth on Sara's. They lay there silent, face to face, for a minute just breathing. Then Sara rolled off of Dana, the couch and landed on the floor.

She turned away from Dana and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What for?" Dana wondered as she placed her hand on Sara's hair.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that," Sara murmured so softly that Dana had to ask her to speak again.

"Then why did you?" Dana asked. Sara turned around and looked at her. Dana felt the intensity in the green flashing eyes.

"I couldn't help myself."

Dana slid off the couch next to her on the floor. She took one of Sara's hands in her own.

"I am glad you did. I didn't have the nerve."

"Did you want to?" Sara sounded surprised. Dana chuckled.

"No, of course not. That is why pushed you away so ardently and demanded you stop with the terrible feelings you were creating in me."

Sara smiled as she thought of Dana's hand pulling her head down hard, keeping their lips firmly planted together.

"I created feelings in you?"

"You always do."

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. Either 'Oh my God' or 'Oh shit'," Sara said.

Dana raised one eyebrow.

"Why 'Oh shit'?"

"It is more of a 'OhShitWhatAmIDoingSheIsGoingToRunSoFastAndSoFarAndIJustBlewItAgain'."

"Inhale. Hold. Exhale. I'm not going anywhere, Sara."

"I hope not. It's your apartment," Sara said with a nervous smile. Dana cocked her head to one side.

"You still use humor to avoid things."

"No. Bad jokes born of nerves."

"You don't avoid your problems?"

"Well, I didn't say that. I cope. Not quite in normal ways though."

"Since when is normal good?"

"I go to the park and swing for hours. Or I go under the railroad pass and scream as the trains pound overhead."

"Make you feel better?"

"Always."

"Keep doing it then."

"You were right about me burying all the shit. I had an ulcer by the time I was 28."

"And I suppose you would think it's funny that I am know as the Ice Queen?"

"Ice Queen? Why?"

"Uh huh. Because I have no emotions. That is one of the nicer things that I have been tagged with."

"Why anyone would think that?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Shocked is more like it. You are very warm and caring."

"Ha! You only say that because you want to get up my skirt."

"And now who is using humor?"

"Either I make jokes or tell you the truth."

"Truth then."

"The truth?"

Sara nodded. Dana closed her eyes for a long moment. Sara was ready to speak again when Dana opened her mouth.

"The truth is I want to sit here and talk to you all night. I want to learn and relearn all your secrets. I want to be best friends for always. Just as we once promised we would be."

Sara tried very hard not to show her disappointment. She had given the 'Let's just be friends' speech a few times but had never been on the receiving end. Then Dana spoke again.

"Then I want to take it to another level. I want to lead you to my bed and make love to you until you scream my name as you come or until you are too exhausted to move."

Sara closed her mouth as soon as she realized it was open. Then her jaw fell again. She attempted to speak but no words would come out. Then there was just one.

"Both," Sara finally said. Dana closed her eye and let out the deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

She felt Sara moving around a bit but didn't open her eyes. Sara's lips were soft when they touched hers. The gentleness held the promise of what was to come.

They sat like that for a long time. Soft kisses interrupted by soft words occasionally.

Dana felt her head get lighter and her ears began to hum. The room was growing warmer. Sara was being cautious. She had heard every word but was still unsure of how Dana would react to her touches. Dana made the first move, further.

She slid her hand under Sara's shirt and laid her hand on her stomach. Her fingers played with the edge of Sara's jeans. She kept her mouth on Sara's but increased her pressure slightly.

Her fingers were gentle, just barely touching the soft skin. Dana was big on teasing. She always had been. She loved the way it could make Sara squirm.

She planned on making her fidget tonight. A lot.

Dana moved her lips across Sara's cheek and found her ear. She sucked on the lobe for only a sort time then she ran her tongue along the outside of it. Sara's breathing changed slightly and Dana did it again.

Then Dana stopped. She stood and pulled Sara to her feet. She lead Sara to the bedroom only stopping to turn on the light. Dana not only wanted to feel all of Sara but she wanted to see her.

Every inch.

Sara left her uncertainty in the living room and undressed Dana. It had always been a huge turn on for Sara. She loved unwrapping Dana's body one layer at a time. Sara kissed each body part as she exposed it.

First she removed the shirt. She traced the top of Dana's bra with one finger. Then she kissed her way from the tip of Dana's left shoulder to the tip of the right.

Then she unbuttoned Dana's jeans. She knelt down on the floor in front of Dana and slowly pulled the zipper down. She was greeted with the smell of Dana's very wet sex. She inhaled deeply and pushed her face into the zipper.

Dana moaned at the feel of Sara's breath.

Sara pulled the 501's to the floor in one quick movement. Then she softly kissed the inside of Dana's knees. She worked her way up, alternating legs and avoiding the warm wet area.

Sara's examined the maze of scars on Dana's stomach and looked up with a question in her eyes.

"Later," Dana says pulling Sara to her feet.

Sara took the hint. She slid her hands down the back of Dana's underwear and pulled down. Sara rubbed her hands over Dana's ass in small circles. The movement caused Dana's hips to begin to buck against Sara.

Sara enjoyed the feel of Dana pitching against her. Finally, she stopped and helped Dana step out of her jeans in the same movement that she did her underwear. Then she moved back up to Dana's chest.

Sara slid each strap down and then kissed her way down the line that the strap vacated. Then she nuzzled each of the breast free from the restraint of the soft silk. Sara took each nipple in her mouth for a brief second then kissed her way back up to Dana's neck.

Dana stopped her by grasping the hem of her t-shirt and pulling up. Dana did none of the slow stripping on Sara. She knew what she wanted and uncovering it slowly was not part of her plan.

The only thing she stopped for was to lick the ivy vine tattoo. It was a nice illusion. The end of the vine was buried in the soft curls just above Heaven.

When Sara's clothing was on the floor with her own Dana aggressively pushed Sara back to the bed. Then she climbed on top of her and sat lightly on Sara's stomach. She looked down at Sara's breasts and found her hands moving to them.

It didn't take long for her mouth to follow. The suckling caused Sara's center to explode with wetness. For the longest time she had dreamed of this and now that it was happening Sara was having trouble believing that it was real.

Sara had a spot on her neck, just above her collarbone that was very sensitive. Dana remembered a night when she had spent half an hour licking and sucking on the one area. Sara had almost lost her mind when the orgasm had hit her.

Dana planned on doing better tonight.

She found the soft point and ran her tongue along it gently. Sara gasped and Dana went for it. She licked and sucked as her fingers trailed the ivy from the top leaf to the exact spot where it ended.

Sara didn't move much at first. But Dana had endless patience. After a bit Dana increased her hand movement. She went down further and periodically would touch Sara's clit. Each time Sara's hips would react with a thrust. Sara began to whimper when Dana slipped her fingers low enough to circle the soft wet lips. Dana enjoyed the noise almost as much as she did the movement that each muffled sound brought.

Dana took her time moving from Sara's neck. She returned to her chest and took one of Sara nipples in her mouth. Dana bit down softly while running her tongue around the tip. Sara grasped the sheets in her hands praying that Dana continue down her body.

But Dana was a very methodical woman. She was taking her time. Savoring. Sara was not the only one who had dreamt of making love like this for years.

Eventually, Dana made her way down to the pulsating, hot tangle of dark brown curls. Dana took in the sight and smell. She slid both of her index fingers into Sara and pulled apart her lips.

Unable to resist Dana licked the area she has exposed. The taste made her head spin. Dana moved her whole body up so that she is able to create a slow rhythm. She slid her tongue into Sara and began to circle.

Sara's back arched and Dana moved faster. Her patience has vanished. She needs to feel Sara coming.

When she finally came Sara's hands pulled the fitted sheets off of three of the corners of the bed. Dana got her wish. The fall caused Sara to cry out her name loudly.

Dana caught Sara in her mouth. She sucked every drop she could get and reached for more with her tongue. The movement caused Sara to explode again.

Sara's world spun into a kaleidoscope of patterns and colors. She felt each movement with more than her body. She felt it in her heart.

When she finally came out of the haze Sara found herself in Dana's arms. She drifted to sleep knowing that Dana would not let go.

* * *

Sara awoke and for a moment, panicked. Someone was in bed with her. After a few seconds she remembered Dana. Dana's eyes looking at her. Dana's hands touching her. Dana's mouth on her.

She had not come like that, since the last time they had made love, so many years ago.

Sara watched Dana sleep. In contrast to the intensity that Dana radiated in the waking realm, asleep she was peaceful. Her beautiful red hair fell in a mop like pattern. Her blue eyes were hidden behind the soft eyelids.

She breathed gently.

Sara traced the edge of her face with one finger, amazed. She was astounded at the previous night. She was astonished at the feelings she was having. Dana Scully awoke in her something that she had not felt in a long time.

Peace.

Sara snuggled up against Dana and took in her warmth. She wanted to stay like this. Sara drifted back to sleep, wishing for forever.

When she awoke the next time it was because Dana was moving in her sleep. Sara pulled back from Dana, for a few seconds, and watched her face. Dana was thrashing around with jerky moments. Her face showed the truth. Dana was scared.

Sara shook her gently to wake her but Dana kept fighting whatever demon had come into her rest. Sara was beginning to get concerned when saying her name loudly did nothing to wake Dana. She shook Dana soundly by the shoulders and Dana's eyes opened.

Dana broke free from Sara's grip and ran for the bathroom. Sara could hear her retching and followed her. She pulled back Dana's short hair and held her head as she emptied her stomach.

After the dry heaves subsided Sara pulled Dana into a comforting hug. Dana fought it but the tears came anyway.

By the time that the tears dried all four of their tangled of legs were numb. Sara pulled back and traced her finger around Dana's hair line. Dana didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry," Dana said softly.

"Don't apologize, Dana. All you did was puke."

"I know. I feel terrible about it. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Oh. Does this happen often?"

"Often enough."

"What did your doctor say?"

"I haven't seen a doctor."

Sigh.

"How long?"

Dana watched the conversion of Sara into Dr. Mitchell. It was instantaneous. Dana sighed knowing that Dr. Mitchell would not let the same questions pass that Sara would.

In all of this, Dr. Scully was relieved.

"About two months I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. No. It is nothing."

"Nothing? If I was puking my guts out would you think it nothing?"

Dana was silent.

"Come with me," Sara said. She led Dana to the living room and sat her on the couch. She sat on the coffee table in front of Dana.

"Do you have a medical bag here?" Sara asked.

Dana sighed. Defeated.

"Yes. It is in the bathroom under the sink," she said weakly.

Sara retrieved the bag and then sat back down on the table. She took Dana's temperature and blood pressure. Both were slightly elevated as was her heart rate.

Sara also checked a few other things that Dana knew would show nothing.

"Are you taking any medications?" Sara asked.

"Vitamins and an anti inflammatory for the cut on my leg."

"How did that happen?"

"Garden variety rapist maniac. He had a knife. I had a gun. He lost."

Sara flinched a bit but continued.

"How old is the gun shot wound?"

Dana sighed again.

"I'm fine, Sara. It is stress. I am not sleeping well, that's all."

Sara was going to object then she decided not to. She could find nothing wrong with Dana but for the vomiting which had seemed to have passed.

"Tell me about the gun shot wound?" Sara asked.

"Can we get dressed first?" Dana asked.

Sara looked down just now realizing that they were both naked. She smiled sheepishly.

Over a breakfast that Sara made her eat, Dana told her about New York and the former FBI agent that had made a mistake and how she had paid for it. Talking relaxed them quite a bit.

As they cleaned the table Sara began to formulate a plan. Dana was setting the dishes in the sink when Sara came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Dana and gave her a soft hug. Dana, for her part, did not move.

"Fuck the dishes, Dana. Let's go back to bed."

"You want me to fuck the dishes?" Dana asked, amused.

Her amusement turned to arousal when Sara slipped her hand up her shirt. Dana didn't move. She let Sara fondle her breasts as she leaned back into Sara's arms.

It had been a long time since Scully had allowed Dana to feel like this. Dana took Mulder's advice and went with it. She melted into Sara's embrace.

Sara buried her face in the back of Dana's neck and held on for dear life. After holding Dana for a brief moment of forever Sara led her back down the short hall to the bedroom. Dana stopped in the door way and turned around. She looked Sara in the eyes.

"What is it?" Sara asked. Her heart was pounding.

"I had to be sure," Dana said.

"Are you?"

"No doubts. No fear. Just us."

Sara leaned down and kissed her hard. Dana knew that Sara was going to raise the intensity of the moments to follow.

Letting go of inhibitions, control and authority was not something Dana Scully ever did lightly. Beforehand she would ponder the decision for a grand period of time. Control of that decision was so tight that in the end she still had the upper hand.

But not today. Today she just let go of it all and gave it all to Sara. She was unable to stop herself. This was something that she had wished for many times.

Sara felt Dana letting go. She swore to herself that she would be gentle with the honor Dana was giving her. But she was not going to be gentle with Dana.

Dana allowed Sara to undress her and then lead her to the bed.

She pushed Dana on the bed and straddled her waist. Almost instantly her lips were on Dana's. Sara placed her hands on the sides of Dana's head, enjoying the feel of her hair. She kissed her deeply, jousting with her tongue.

When Sara finally started to move from her mouth Dana turned her head. Sara jumped at the access to Dana's neck. She licked her way from Dana's cheek to her ear and then down her neck.

Sara's movements were intense. Their roughness conveyed an eagerness that Dana found arousing.

Dana trembled as Sara kisses and licked her way across her shoulder and then down her arm. When she reached the tip of Dana's fingers she turned the arm and worked her way back up.

Her lips made their way across Dana's breast bone and down the other arm before they continued down.

Sara licked her way down between Dana's breasts and then circled her way to a nipple. She lapped at it with her tongue a couple of times then took it in her mouth. She bit down and Dana's hips reacted by bucking. Sara continued to clamp down slightly on the outer part of Dana's nipple while flicking it with her tongue.

Dana squirmed as Sara repeated the process on the other breast. She knew that Sara could happily nuzzle her breasts all day. But Sara wanted more. She wanted to taste Dana.

She wanted to slide her tongue into Dana deeply and remove every drop of wetness she could find.

She wanted to run her hands all over Dana's body.

She wanted to suckle at Dana's clit for long periods of time while fingering her.

In the end Sara did all of them.

By the time Sara slid her tongue into her, Dana was almost begging to come.

She exploded into Sara's mouth seeing read and white flashes behind her closed eyes. Her mouth was making noises that she was unaware of. Sara listened to Dana moan her name in a high tone as she drank.

After Dana came down from her second orgasm Sara crawled up next to her in bed and kissed her deeply. Dana was breathing heavy as she fell into slumber.

Sara held on as Dana began to breath more normal. She asked what ever god was out there to keep them like this.

* * *


End file.
